


Dictionary

by Weisel



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisel/pseuds/Weisel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bet I could get you off with my voice alone.” Nezumi decides to play a little game with Shion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dictionary

“Were you even listening to what I was saying?”

“Hm? Oh, yes, I was.”

“Really.” I don’t believe Shion for a second. He’s been staring off for the last five minutes.

“Really!”

I still say he’s lying.

“Well, you looked like you were dreaming up some fantasy that had nothing to do with this.” I wave the book in my hand. His eyes follow its movement.

“I just… I really like the sound of your voice, that’s all. I was still listening.”

“You like the sound of my voice, huh?” I take a step closer.

“Yes, that’s what I said.”

“I don’t think ‘like’ is a very suitable word.”

He stays quiet and peers up at me with those red eyes. Something about that look makes me want to laugh.

“I bet I could get you off with my voice alone.”

I don’t know how I manage to keep myself from laughing when I look at his expression. He looks like he’s been caught, guilt written all over his face. I’m not sure I’ve seen anyone blush so much before.

“No, I bet you can’t!”

When you look like that, Shion, I sure bet I can.

“Well, then, your majesty, I accept your challenge.”

He blushes even harder.

“You’re joking, right, Nezumi?”

“Not at all. I’m hurt that you doubt my abilities, actually.” I hold a hand to my heart to show that I’m so  _very_  wounded by his words.

Shion stays quiet. He knows I’m messing with him, but he doesn’t have a comeback for once. I keep going.

“To make this challenge fair, I’ll read to you the most boring book in this room: the dictionary. I don’t mean to insult such a fine creation. It’s quite useful. The plot just sucks.” The joke goes over Shion’s head. Or maybe he’s just too embarrassed to laugh.

“Are you saying it doesn’t matter what you say? You think anything would…?”

He’s too embarrassed to even say what he’s thinking.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, Shioin. No matter what I say, I can get you off with just my voice.” I go over and get the dictionary.

Shion’s sitting on the couch, trying to be mad at me. It’s a pretty weak attempt.

I open the heavy book and skim through a few pages.

“Caprice: a  _sudden_  and…” I sit next to him and let our legs touch. “ _unaccountable_  change of mood or behavior.”

He scoots away and glares at me. “That’s not fair. You can’t touch me.”

I stand up. “Alright, fair enough.” I clear my throat and continue. “Dulcet: sweet—”

He’s trying not to listen. He’s reading the titles on the nearest bookshelf.

“Shion. SHION.” I snap my fingers in his face. He blinks and looks up at me.

“What?”

“You’re supposed to be  _listening_. You know what? I’ve got something to fix this.” I shut the dictionary and find a handkerchief to tie over his eyes.

“H-Hey, what are you doing?!”

“Helping you focus.” I secure the blindfold with a tight knot.

Shion sighs, but stays quiet. I pick up the dictionary and flip it open again.

“Ephemeral: lasting for a  _very_  short time…”

I look up in time to see his mouth twitch. I flip to another page.

“Evocative:…” The word slips out of my mouth like an inappropriate suggestion and I can’t help but smirk when Shion twitches ever so slightly. “…bringing strong images, memories, or…” I step towards him and lean close. “… _feelings_  to mind.”

It’s getting to him already, judging by the way he’s biting his lip. This won’t take long. I flip through at least an inch of pages. I rest a knee on the couch and hold the book behind Shion’s head. I keep reading, my mouth inches from his ear.

“Murmur: a soft, indistinct sound…” I let out a soft moan, a sigh that’s barely there at all. Shion fidgets and bites his lip harder. He clasps his hands in his lap as if I don’t know what he’s hiding. This game is almost too easy. I don’t even need to finish that definition.

“Opulent: ost—”

“Wait!”

I stop. “Yes, your majesty?”

He forces out a breath and sits up straighter. “You didn’t finish the definition of ‘murmur.’”

He’s actually listening?

“Of course. My mistake.” I turn back to that page. “…a soft, indistinct sound made by a person or group of people speaking quietly or at a distance.” I flip back to where I was. “Opulent: ostentatiously rich and…  _luxurious_ or lavish.”

Shion holds his head up a little higher. He thinks he can win. I think he’s wrong.

“Redolent: strongly reminiscent or…  _suggestive_ …”

He shivers when I breathe the last word into his ear.

“ _Ah!_  Resonant!” I tip my head back and yell out the word. It echoes through the room for a moment.

Shion covers his mouth with one hand and crosses his legs.

“ _Deep_ , clear, and—” I pause to take in a heavy breath, “—continuing to sound or ring…”

I watch his throat work to keep back whatever sounds have been trying to escape. His hands are back in his lap now. They’re clasped together so tightly his knuckles are turning white.

“ _Rhapsody:_ …” I moan it into his ear.

Shion gasps loudly and holds his breath.

“an effusively  _enthusiastic_ …” I shift my weight on the couch to his other side and transfer the dictionary to my other hand. Holding a huge book at an odd angle is making my wrist cramp. “…o-or… or…  _ECSTATIC_  expression of feeling!” I lower my head back down and breathe loudly in Shion’s ear, letting my voice catch loudly in each exhale.

Shion tenses up even more. I can feel the heat coming from his face.

“ _Sublime:_ …” I moan the word just under his ear.

Shion lets his head fall back against the couch and lets out a heavy sigh. I barely move the dictionary out of the way in time to keep him from hitting it.

“…of such  _excellence_ , grandeur, or—”

“Nezumi.”

I smirk. “I’m not done yet.”

“Nezumi. Stop.”

I stand up and feign surprise. “What? Why?”

“Because…” His face is so red I can’t see the scar there anymore.

“Because?” I prompt him to continue.

“Because… you won.”

I reach over and pull off the blindfold, messing up his hair in the process. It doesn’t help his already dazed appearance.

I turn the pages until I find my next word.

“Victory: an act of defeating an enemy or opponent in a battle, game, or other competition.”


End file.
